Always be His
by jelanieandbedwardlover
Summary: What happens when Melanie tells Jamie she's back and her real reunion with Jared, the two of them.


**A/N: One-shot. Simple. I just finished reading "The Host" today and I thought it was amazing. I had to write something for Melanie. Leave a review, let me know if it's good. **

**Disclaimer: All characters, story belong to Stephanie Meyer. She is an amazing author so I will do my best for her.**

After Ian came to see Wanda was safe, I decided it was time to tell Jamie I'm here. Would he mad as Wanda thought? Would be happy to have me back that losing his friend would hurt less?

I sighed. I didn't know the outcome of any of this.

I did know that I was back. I was in control of my own body, not waiting for Wanda to kiss Jared for a reaction out of me. I could speak my own thoughts. I could hold Jared's hand. And feel it. I could feel _him_.

It seemed like so long ago that I dreamed of this. I wanted more than anything to protect Jared and Jamie. To find them that I somehow convinced Wanda to love them as well and it brought us here. I was grateful to have had her in me. Without that mission, Jamie would be dead. Jared could be dead. Who knows who else would have suffered some horrible faith? I knew I had one thought when we came here: It was nice to be around humans again.

Jared interrupted my thoughts, "Mel," he started, "We could wait to tell him. He loved Wanda and maybe you need time to heal first."

"Jared," I turned to face him, "I'm fine. I've been fine. Jamie needs to know his friend left so his sister could come back to him. He needs to know her reasons."

He seemed to think about that for a moment. He knew I was right. I was the one sharing the mind with Wanda. I knew her reasons and thoughts behind all of this. I knew her better than anyone.

"Is Ian gonna be okay?" I questioned Jared my random thought. "I mean, he's in there holding that tank, just like Kyle was, and I'm worried about him."

"Do --," he seemed hurt. I wish he'd ask whatever he wanted to ask me.

"What, Jared?"

"Do you have feelings for Ian?" he blurted out in a rushed breath.

"What?" I tried not to laugh. That was impossible. How could he think I'd love someone besides him?

"I only mean, because," he seemed at a struggle for words, "Wanda loved Ian. And you love me. Wanda loved me, too, because of your thoughts. Does that mean you love Ian, too? I can understand if you do. It's all confusing - -"

I grabbed hold of his face and touched his lips to mine. He responded instantly and he deepened the kiss. I moved my hands to his back until I pulled back, almost out of breath. I left my hands on his hips as he did the same to me.

"No," I whispered, "I don't love Ian. I have no feelings for him besides guilt. I love _you_. It's always been you, Jared. I don't think there could be anyone else for me. The day I met you in the woods changed my life for the better. Even I spent a year a prisoner in my own body because the body still brought me back to you."

"Mel," he whispered, "I love you too. I could never love anyone else either. That's why I did anything Wanda asked. I knew you were in those decisions. And you wanted me to protect Jamie. I had to do it for you."

"Now I have to protect him again," I said, looking towards where Jamie's room was. "Wait for me. I'll let you know when you can come in, okay?"

Jared just nodded. I took my hands off his hip and walked towards the familiar room. It felt like I must have walked in here a million times but this was the first time it was _me_. I unhatched the door as Wanda had so many times and took a deep breath.

"Wanda!" Jamie flung off his mattress and quickly went to hug me. Could I say this without hurting him? "Wanda, what's wrong?"

He pulled away to look at me and he must have noticed my eyes. The sun was faintly glowing in the room and you could tell there was no silver left in my eyes.

"Melanie?"

I nodded, "It's me," I started to sniffle, "I missed you so much, Jamie."

Recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Mel!" he screamed as he squeezed me even tighter. "It's you? You're really back? I missed you so much too. You have no idea." But then he became sad. "But where's Wanda? Where did she go?"

"She's in a tank," I replied, "We're keeping her safe. She wanted to give me my body back. Give me back to you and Jared. Nothing is going to happen to Wanda, Jamie. Ian is watching her tank very carefully."

"Ian's with her?" he sadly answered, "Ian knew before me?"

"No," I answered, "Well, yes, but he had to. I didn't want him mistake me for her and she needs him. Her physical self won't know he's there but I know there's no place he would rather be. But now you know. Jamie, I'm so happy to talk to you myself, tell you what I want to tell you."

He sighed, "What do you want to tell me, Mel?"

"I love you, Jamie," I smiled, "Always have, always will. You mean everything to me. Everything Wanda did, coming here, getting medical supplies, was all because I showed her my memories of you and Jared. She loved you so she needed to know you were alright. I thank the world for her. I can't imagine if they put someone else in me instead of Wanda."

"I love you, too, Melanie," he smiled back, "Jared was a mess when he found your note. He was in denial at first. Neither of us wanted to lose you. We couldn't lose you. He occupied himself with everything he could. I was scared to mention you because he needed to focus. He took good care of me, Mel. He brought me here."

I smiled wider, "I know."

I heard a sound outside the door. Jared must be listening to our conversation.

"Get in here, Jared," Jamie almost shouted before I had the chance to think. "I know you're out there."

Jared walked in, a big smile on his face, "My two favorite people together again," he smiled wider. "Could it get any better than this?"

I shook my head, "No, never."

A little while after our reunion, Jamie went to go see Ian in the hospital. He wanted reassurance Wanda was okay. I was okay with that. Me and Jared were now sitting on his mattress. Well, more like laying. But we were happy and together. That was the part that mattered.

"Mel?"

I stretched my head around to look at his face, "Yeah?"

"The day I found that note," Jared began, "My world fell apart. It was me, you, and Jamie against the world. And when I found your note, my heart broke. It felt like it literally broke into a million places. As simple as the note was, I didn't think I'd ever lose you and in those short words, I did." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I love you, Mel," he said, simple, short. Sweet. "You're it for me. I never found someone I loved or wanted as much as you. I knew that before. But feeling like I lost you - - it put things into perspective for me. I felt like I'd never see you again. Never have another moment like this. But here you are. I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again."

"You know, Jared," it was my turn to speak, "You have to let me go for a little bit. I'd love nothing more than to stay here with you, on this mattress, forever and never have to lose you ever again. I never want to leave you again. It was so hard for me to be right here through all that. You slapped my face, Jared. I know it wasn't me you were trying to hit, but I felt that. My heart felt it."

"You know why - -"

I put my finger to his lips, "Yes, I do. I'm just saying…I had to sit here while you kissed her. Her, not me. I know you did it for me but it still hurt. I've never been jealous of someone being in me kissing the man I love. It's usually another body I get jealous of." I had to laugh at that. "But, you found me again. If you hadn't kissed Wanda, who knows if I would have been lost?"

"No," he said, his voice firm, "I was not about to lose you. I'm yours, Mel. Always. If I couldn't get you back, I don't know what I would have done."

"And I'm yours," I smiled, "Always."

He kissed me again. It was different than in the caves. This was need and want at the same time. This kiss was how it used to be. I moved my hands to his neck and held them there. I kissed him back with an unseen force, like the kinds that change the weather, this was a necessity.

"I missed you so much, Mel," he said, pulling his head back to look at me once more, like he was afraid I'd disappear. "So much," he repeated the last two words as he kissed me again.

Within minutes, could have been seconds, my skin was burning from the touch. I knew more than anything that I loved Jared. More than life itself. To be with him right now seemed so perfect. Like a heaven within the cave's walls.

"I missed you, too," I whispered back, "I never left you. Not for a second."

"I know," he nodded, "I know, Mel."

I laid down beside him again. I could get used to this. Doc was taking care of getting the aliens, I refused to call them 'parasites' because of Wanda, out. Humans could come back. Maybe the ones who couldn't could be have the soul still in them. To keep their bodies around until it was time.

I didn't know much of the future.

But I did know I was with my family.

Jared wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me close to his body. I knew I was tired enough to sleep. And who knew how long Jared had been up waiting for me? I wrapped my arms around his as we tangled into sleep.

"I love you," I whispered to the man I love behind me.

"I love you, too," I felt his lips touch my hair and I smiled.

Jared was mine.

And I would always be his.


End file.
